On Your Side
by Baby Darth Dalloway
Summary: Post 2x08 and crossover event. It's been nearly a week since Lena heard from Kara, and she's hurting. From her mother being sent away, to feeling betrayed by her friend, and secret crush, Lena takes measures to keep Kara away from her for good, until a stubborn Supergirl demands her side of the story be heard. Angsty Supercorp Lena x Kara with a happy ending. Read and Review!


On Your Side

* * *

Hello, hello, hellooo!

This is a new fandom for me, and therefore a new introduction must be made! :D My name is Baby Darth Dalloway and I have written in a few different fandoms over the years. Every time I think I have found my OTP, I find a new one I resonate with even more! So needless to say, I'm obsessed with Supercorp, and wish they could be canon. :)

I want to say I am very rusty at (fan) fiction writing, and this is my first piece in some time. I'm still trying to get these characters down and figure them out, so please bear with me. I hope you all enjoy and reviews/ comments are always appreciated especially since I still don't quite have them yet!

Now, on with the show! Oh, and this is a more angsty one, but more fluff to come for them in the future. (Title from the song of the same name by The Veronicas)

* * *

The wine just didn't seem to take the edge off anymore, not for Lena Luthor at least. Perhaps it was the years of socializing, partying, easily earning a 4.0 in every mathematics, stats, and engineering course she took through her undergraduate and graduate years of schooling, even amidst the drugs, parties and drinking. Lena Luthor had been one of the socialites of her time, the apprentice to her renowned brother and a proud addition to the Luthor clan.

Even though Lena and her mother never saw eye to eye, the woman merely adopting her after Lena's father stumbled upon the young baby in an orphanage tour his company funds were assisting in rebuilding, Lena had still hoped as she grew older that one day, maybe just one day, her mother would finally accept her.

There were moments, throughout her childhood, where the ice would seemingly fade. Lillian's smile would be just a little less frosty, sometimes even a happy twinkle would reach her eyes. But for Lena, she really only saw the woman light up with love and pride when it came to her big brother. While she was the favorite of the Luthor men, Lena was only a source of disdain and envy for the only other Luthor woman.

As Lena stared out at the night sky from her office, swirling the remains of her Cabernet around her glass, she couldn't help the sadness that overwhelmed her. First, her beloved father passed while she was off in her master's program at MIT. Then, Lex slowly devolved into an obsessed and crazed murderer, willing to do whatever it took to bring down the infamous man of steel. And then, the final nail went into the coffin of the Luthor legacy as Lena led the police right to her mother, the woman hauled off to join her son in prison for a very, very, long time.

"And then there was one…" she mumbled, taking one final swig and finishing the glass, turning from the windows of her office and heading back towards her desk to replenish it.

It had been one week since the fateful night where she fooled everyone in National City, tricked them all into believing what they truly wanted to believe about her, then flipping the switch and foiling all of her mother's efforts of late. Lena could only shake her head at the irony of it all. Once a proud and bright girl, known all over the world in many forms of high society, now a lonely CEO with no family or friends to rely on.

She leaned against her desk as she sipped slowly, thinking over the past decade. Even though tensions with her mother always made her uneasy, Lena was lucky to have lived a privileged and beautiful life. Her father adored her, and her brother was beyond ecstatic to dote upon someone who looked up to him so fondly in return. When in college or out at various events or galas, the Luthor siblings were thick as thieves, as brilliant and mischievous as they were loaded. Their fun pranks back then were innocent though, messing with chocolate fountains at a charity so it exploded over Mrs. Hamilton's peacock hat, or getting the speakers at a Mozart rendition to play heavy Metallica at whim. The pair was fun, fabulous, and most of all light, but it all began to slowly unravel when the Luthor patriarch fell ill with stage IV pancreatic cancer, and then Superman came into the scene not too long after.

Lena lost both men in her life those years ago, Lex's unquenchable desire to destroy Superman, defeat him, "keep the planet safe," sending him into a downward spiral of madness. Lena chuckled at the thought. It had never been about keeping people safe. She knew her brother too well, and even with his unabashed narcissism, Lena loved him dearly, until Superman was the trigger that made him spiral out of control. Lex Luthor knew power, and needed it, and in his warped view of reality, there was no way he could ever possess it in full, not with a superior alien amidst the human population with only more to follow.

Lena sighed, rubbing her temples. She hadn't spoken to Lex in years, his many battles with Kal-El, also known as Clark Kent, driving Lex further and further into mania, unable to accept defeat. Lena wished there had been a way, some way to bring her brother back, but eventually she had to let him go, let him bear the brunt of his choices and mistakes.

Her mother was at least truthful when she acknowledged Lex was her favorite. It made complete sense she would move mountains, or commit genocide, to clear her son's name, to make excuses for him. She could never acknowledge the evil that settled in her own heart, let alone the evil she passed on to her son. In many ways, Lena was grateful she wasn't a full blooded Luthor, at times wondering if it would have made a difference, would have made her amoral too.

Again, Lena scoffed, smirking at the irony of it all. She spent her entire life trying to prove she was a real Luthor to her mother, try to be important in her eyes, and now she wished she could rid herself of the title entirely, take a step away from the family name that now lay in ruin.

Renaming L Corp was one way for her to do that, to step away from the family, to make the highly powered and highly lucrative company a source for good rather than a source of evil. She had even been able to convince the man of steel himself when he walked into her office that day, under the guise of Clark Kent that she deserved a chance.

" _I don't know how people can be so oblivious,"_ Lena pondered, recalling his initial animosity in their first meeting, her comments of the steel lying underneath his Kansas wheat.

The one perk of being L Corp's CEO was there was not much she didn't know about the company, about the work being done, and about many of the aliens inhabiting various parts of the globe. Lex had connected Clark Kent to Superman years ago, but only recently did a new player come into the mix, in the form of Supergirl.

Lena's hand tightened around her glass, the thought of Kara Danvers making her heart clench slightly. She took a larger swig of wine, attempting to numb the feelings of sadness and rage that name brought to heart.

While first perplexed by Kara Danvers, Lena slowly began to appreciate her. As soon as she had came into her office with Clark Kent, Lena assumed Kara was Supergirl, but her attempt to know for sure was foiled when the alien detection device failed on Kara. After a careful examination of her device, and the high degree of heat needed to melt the parts inside, Lena didn't have any doubts Kara and Supergirl were one and the same.

At first, she enjoyed chatting with Kara, her visits to the office, the open door policy she created. Like she had shown Superman, Lena wanted to prove to Supergirl as well that she was a good person, fighting on their side, the side of good. Lena felt they were growing closer with each meeting, the way Kara blushed and became bashful under her gaze, or how proud and impressed she looked as Supergirl when Lena came to her aid.

After her party was crashed, Lena found herself spending little time with Supergirl and more time with Kara Danvers. Occasionally Lena would drop by Catco with food, which she knew was the way to Kara's heart. She often wondered how no one noticed the unthinkable quantity of food Kara could stuff down without so much as an ounce of body fat on her. But again, Lena chalked it up to people being oblivious, lost in their own world, not noticing the truths that lie in front of them.

It wasn't just Lena though, which is why this whole situation with her mother felt all the more horrible. Kara had gone out of her way to visit Lena too, sometimes with food, other times with coffee, occasionally a brief comment or opinion about something going on in the city or industry. Lena wasn't lying to Kara when she informed her she was her only friend. If only that could have remained the case.

Almost as if her thinking made the woman appear, Lena heard feet land on her balcony. She smirked, hearing Kara approach the door, the woman hissing as she attempted to grip the handle but whipping her hand back, the feeling of kryptonite in the air.

Lena placed her glass down then, finally turning as she walked towards the glass separating her and Kara, a look of bewilderment covering Kara's face.

"L-Lena? Kryptonite?"

Lena shrugged, inches away from her glass door, crossing her arms in her slick and black tight dress, hair pulled back in a neat and tidy bun.

"It's a security measure. As I've told you before, this door is not an entrance."

Kara breathed out a laugh of shock, looking at Lena in confusion.

"So you want me to check in with your security downstairs now?" Kara asked in confusion, crossing her own arms.

"What I want is for you to leave me alone…. Ms. Danvers."

Kara's confident and somewhat amused smile faltered, Lena's confident gaze staring her down.

"D-Danvers? I don't know what you-"

"And now you're lying once again, whether you're in that uniform or under the guise of a reporter… the guise of a _friend_ ," Lena added, her smile dripping with irony, eyes wide as she challenged the woman before her to deny it.

Kara went to speak, but choked on her words, looking at Lena squarely and understanding in that moment no amount of denial was going to help her. Lena Luthor knew her identity, and even more importantly, she was hurting.

"Lena-"

"Was it Superman who put you up to it?" Lean asked curiously, glaring at Kara, beginning to slowly pace behind the glass.

"Or was it your idea?"

"My idea? For what?"

"To befriend me, of course," Lena said, Kara's head shaking, eyes slowly watering.

She had been gone a week, in a parallel universe, fighting off an alien army. She had known the day after Lillian Luthor was arrested she would need to go see Lena, to comfort her and be there for the woman who had grown into her friend, the woman who seemingly managed to make her blush, make her stumble… continuously take her breath away.

"Lena, my being friends with you had no ulterior motive."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Lena said, eyebrows raised and chuckling.

Kara went to grab the handle again, but found herself weakened considerably by the metal laced with the green element. She tried tugging on the door, but it was reinforced, trying to yank and get inside wanting to be closer to Lena, to make her understand, but after a minute of effort, she found herself kneeling before the glass and breathing heavily.

"You won't be getting in here anytime soon, unless of course you just plan to bulldoze the walls, but I will be charging your sister and her cute little alien agency should you choose to do so."

"Lena, stop this. We need to talk. You need to listen to me-"

"No! You need to listen to _me_ , Kara," she replied, whipping her head back and quitting her pacing to stand above Kara, the glass still separating them.

"You were supposed to be my friend. I _helped_ you. I saved your sister's life, helped you take down an alien fighting ring, and even helped take down those rebels with alien technology. And then, THEN, after all of my help, you just… you come, pretending to be a reporter, trying to snoop around, then using your other identity to drop the bomb that my mother is not just a terrible human being to me, but is in fact capable of mass genocide!"

"Lena, I'm sorry."

She shook her head in response.

"The whole world wants me to be a monster, and you… you were the one person I thought could be honest with me. I can understand wanting to keep your secret, maybe waiting for the right time to tell me as we grew closer… but to try and deceive me… and then, wow, not even thanking me for curing your friend and saving every alien in this goddamn city."

"H-How did you know? About Jo'on?"

Lena smirked.

"He came to personally thank me, for saving his life. He told me he was wrong to judge me, that even though I shared a name with my brother and mother, it didn't mean I shared a viewpoint… or an evil streak," Lena said, Kara biting her lip and shaking her head.

"Lena, everything I said to you in your office? I meant it. And when you turned that key, my god… I froze. I froze because…." She gazed back up into Lena's eyes as she choked, standing up once again, looking at Lena firmly.

"I froze because if I know anything about you, besides the fact that you are warm, and loving, and just trying to get by in this world? I know you are… hah, you are probably the smartest and most clever person I know. And I froze, because deep down I hoped, I _believed_ , that it had to be another trick like you did at your party. That you weren't like them at all."

Kara placed her hand on the glass, tears coming out of her eyes.

"I always intended to tell you who I was Lena, but I take time with it. Like any relationship, it's slow moving, and this secret is one of the most important ones I have."

"You betrayed me, and used your friendship with me to pump me for information."

"I had to prove to people in the DEO what I already knew, that you weren't a part of it. I could tell Lena. I DO trust you. I told them as much"

"Bullshit," Lena said, crossing her arms, both sets of eyes tearing up, one set pleading while the other set glared.

Kara bit her lip again, gently tapping her fist on the glass, getting angrier about this barrier by the second.

"Mon-El, or… you met him as Mike. Remember?"

Lena's brow quirked, trying to understand how any of this was relevant.

"Your friend? 'Of the interns' guy?"

"Right."

"What about him? He another cousin of yours?"

"N-No… not exactly, but from a neighboring, planet… anyway, that's not the point. The point is, your mother nearly killed him, and he kissed me. He kissed me when he thought he was dying."

If Lena thought Kara betraying and deceiving her hurt, she was in no way prepared for the clench she felt around her heart, the gnawing emptiness aching in her stomach, hearing Kara was with someone else.

"So you don't trust me and now have a boyfriend? Congratulations, Kara. You seem to be winning in every aspect now. See yourself off of my balcony."

Lena pivoted on her heel heading back to her desk, going to her wine glass, not paying attention to Kara's face of shock and frustration, missing the stubborn Kryptonian backing snarling and using her weakened state to bolt off the balcony… only to scare Lena shitless as she barreled through the kryptonite-ridden bulletproof glass, tumbling into the office.

"Kara! What the hell!" she screamed, her glass dropped and forgotten, Lena rushing over to Kara, the girl trying to get up.

"You idiot!"

"Yea, I didn't, ow! Think that all the way through," Kara hissed out, shards of the glass scattered over her left arm and her side and leg where she landed, feeling the fragments embedded into her skin.

"Christ, I-" the phone in her office went off, Lena rolling her eyes as she pulled Kara up, circling her right arm over her shoulders, walking them over to answer the phone.

"Hello? No, it's fine. No, an accident. I need the door… I need the whole side replaced. Uh huh. No. No kryptonite this time, just the standard bulletproof, entry measures, etc. And make sure the office is cleaned to perfection. I have glass everywhere," Lena finished, glaring at the sweating girl leaning on her as she hung up the phone.

"Ow, crap. Where are we going?"

"Down to the lab. I have to get all the shards out of you. Jesus Kara, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking…. That you really needed to listen to me. I'm not with Mon-El, Lena. He made me realize I want… I want to be with you."

Lena froze as she got them to her secret elevator, stunned into silence, but blinking away the haze to get Kara inside to rush down to the lower levels of the building. Kara was breathing heavily, clearly weakened by the small shards.

"Please… please say something."

"Just… just give a minute… please," Lena replied, swallowing, completely baffled by this strange turn of events.

She expected Kara to visit one day, whether as Supergirl or as her everyday Catco reporter persona. Jess was informed to no longer let Kara in under any circumstances, but as fate had it, she came as Supergirl before she had fun finding that little bit out.

Lena had expected Kara to give up, to walk away, fly off and leave the Luthor be, let their friendship, relationship, whatever the hell it was, come to an end and lead them to civilly go separate ways... but it didn't seem like Kara Danvers was going to stand for that any time soon.

"So Mike of the Interns... kissed you? And now you're into girls… and me?"  
Lena said slowly, this turn of events not at all what she was prepared for this evening.

Kara shook her head endearingly.

"I've never… I've never labeled myself, Lena. I've always been an alien, and that was enough weirdness, or being different, for me. Even when I had crushes on boys or girls over the years… I never thought I'd meet somebody, not for real, so… this isn't, this isn't like my sister coming out. This is just something I've known."

"You were feeling this way before everything happened?"

"Of course, and well… it's kind of hard not to, with the way you flirt with me," Kara said, a blush rising to her cheeks.

Lena looked up into Kara's soft eyes and gentle smile, stunned, breathing out a laugh at the sincerity of the girl before her. The door pinged as it reached one of the lower level labs, Lena pulling them off the wall.

"Come on Supergirl, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

After several awkward minutes of Lena using a kryptonite scalpel to cut Kara out of her suit and find her a gown, helping the woman change so she could see the damage across her skin, she sat down next to Kara in the chair gloved up and slowly cutting and tweezing the shards out of Kara's body.

Lena grimaced every time she heard Kara hiss, whispering apologies to her as she worked, also secretly cursing the woman for putting herself in the situation to begin with.

"You know this all could have been avoided had you not destroyed my office."

"And that could have been avoided if you had listened to me."

"Kara… there's nothing left to discuss."

"Don't say that."

Lena paused looking up into Kara's eyes, getting stuck there before puling her eyes away once more.

"I'm sorry for lying to you. I'm sorry you thought me coming to you as Kara was me trying to pump you for information, but I was trying to prove you were innocent. I only came back as Supergirl because the DEO was insistent. Jo'on, who you met, was concerned. But I trust you Lena, I do. You've shown time and time again you're as much of a hero to this city as Supergirl is."

Lena froze, biting her cheek and going back to her work, finishing up Kara's arm and moving to her torso. She worked for several more minutes, not wanting to let her insecurity come out, but wondering the answer just the same.

"What took you so long?" she whispered.

"Hm?" Kara asked, eyeing her curiously.

"To come see me. It's been almost a week."

Kara bit her lip, her silence causing Lena to gaze up at her once more. Kara couldn't lie very well, and Lena wondered how the girl maintained her secret identity at all.

"Okay, well you're smart, so… so you'll get this, but. Long story short? My friend from another universe, like a parallel universe or alternate dimension if you will? He can travel through space and time and needed me to help fight an alien invasion that was coming to his Earth."

Lena blinked several times, Kara awkwardly smiling at her, the brunette processing the information.

"When he comes back, I'd like him to go over his findings of the multi-verse," Lena replied, Kara surprised but also not completely stunned that Lena took that chunk of news so well.

"This is one of the many reasons why I'm falling for you."

Lena froze again, and it wasn't until Kara caught her look that she processed her own words, beginning to blush and stutter, wincing as she moved in a panic.

"Kara, Kara, just… relax, lie back down."

The Kryptonian bit her lip, letting her body fall back with a thump as her other hand covered her face in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Her plan was not going well in the slightest. Not at all.

When Mon-El had kissed her, and she attempted to bring it up to him later, Kara had felt uneasy. She knew it didn't feel right from the moment he began to lean in towards her.

Mon-El was like a little brother to her, or like another cousin, endearingly confused but well intentioned. For Kara, there was no attraction, not like there was with James, and certainly nothing like there was with Lena. In fact, nothing compared to how she felt about Lena.

Kara had always buried her crushes for girls over the years. She was an alien, already foreign and different enough, and allowing her bisexuality, pansexuality, whatever the hell she was, to shine through meant adding onto the pile of characteristics that already made her feel alienated, like she didn't fit in.

It wasn't too difficult to bury the feelings deep down, especially since she was also attracted to men and also because she rarely dated to begin with, the whole super strength thing causing a bit of a bump in the road for her sexual exploration. She kissed boys and girls over the years, even fooled around with two different guys in college, but still… she had never really been _in_ love, never _made_ love, and had never felt so deeply attracted or comfortable with someone as she did the woman before her now.

There was something about Lena that just made her feel…understood. Perhaps it was the fact they were both orphans, adopted into completely foreign environments, both having to adapt in different ways. Maybe it was also the shadows they were born under, having to step out of the shadows of the men in their lives and having to create a name, an identity, all on their own, without aid or assistance.

Kara wasn't certain why. All she knew was the way Lena looked at her, the way she smiled, the moments she bit her lip… they drove Kara crazy. She admired Lena, for her strength of character, for her conviction, her passion, her warmth and kindness. Kara closed her eyes and sighed as she thought of Lena's face when she broke the news of her mother's affiliation with Cadmus to her. She had never seen the woman so sad, so broken… it broke Kara too, to put her through that.

"I'm sorry," Kara whispered, Lena pausing once again.

"For?"

"I should have… I should have handled everything differently, how I told you, when I first came to you too…. I'm sorry. If I could go back-"

"Kara, stop," Lena interrupted, Kara feeling an ache in her stomach once again.

She turned away from Lena's bright green gaze, feeling weak and defeated for the moment. If she had been paying attention, she would have noticed Lena's struggle, notice the debate going through her mind. Lena finished up Kara's side and thigh in silence, Kara playing with the gown in between her fingers, trying to breathe through all this discomfort.

When Lena pulled back, placing the scalpel down and patting Kara's arm, the Kryptonian realized she had finished. She sat up, still looking away from Lena, not paying attention to the other woman's movements. Lena peeled off her gloves, looking down at Kara as she did, still fighting with herself, but noticing the honesty in Kara's features, the pain etched into her face.

Without a word, Lena moved closer to Kara, coming to stand between her legs. Kara didn't notice until the Luthor was practically pressed up against her, the woman a head taller than her while in those heals. Kara was stunned, everything in slow motion as Lena cupped both of her cheeks, gently cradling her face and pulling Kara in for a soft kiss.

Maybe her plan wasn't failing as terribly as she thought.

It took Kara a moment, but when her mind finally caught up with what was happening, she reached a hand out to grip Lena's hip, another gently gripping one of Lena's forearms, rubbing it softly, as she returned the kiss. They moved slowly against one another, both feeling raw and fragile after the past week, let alone the past night.

Kara sighed in relief, Lena using the moment to her advantage, gently running her tongue along Kara's lip, seeking entrance, which Kara was more than willing to grant. They lost themselves, hands moving across one another, feeling what they could. Kara pulled back from her, her heart pounding, not wanting to get carried away. She looked up into Lena's half-lidded eyes.

"I-I thought you were mad?" Kara asked gently, Lena leaning back, brushing hair from Kara's face, looking once again as if she was debating something in her mind.

"I… I think we still have much to discuss, but… I feel the same for you, Kara Zor-El. I've been falling for you since the first day I met you," Lena said, a sad smile on her face.

Kara smiled, understanding Lena was still upset, but was willing to move past this. She slowly stood from the table, encircling Lena's waist and pulling her in tightly, Lena's arms going around Kara's neck. Kara buried her face in Lena's shoulder.

"Thank you, Lena. I know we need to talk about this more, but… thank you," Kara whispered, Lena feeling herself tear up slightly, nodding quickly in return in Kara's shoulder.

They stood in silence for some time, both unaware of the world around them… until Lena's phone went off. The CEO rolled her eyes, giving Kara smile as she reached over to the small operating table set up and threw her phone on speaker.

"Yes Kevin? Is the office fix-"

"Ms. Luthor! SWAT is coming through! We can-"

The line went fuzzy, a struggle could be heard, and Lena felt her stomach drop. She turned to Kara, who looked back in concern.

"I have to get you out of here," Lena said, closing her phone, looking around the lower level of the L Corps fortress.

"You're weak. I have a few different escape routes. I can let you out-"

"Wait, Lena," Kara interrupted.

Lena turned and watched Kara scrunch her face, the girl taking deep breaths and concentrating before opening her eyes again. Kara used her x-ray vision, still a bit hazy, but not too bad, looking through the layers of the building until she spotted the squad coming through the L Corps entrance. Kara's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Alex?"

"Your sister?"

"Yea, why is she…. Oh no," Kara said, eyes going wide as she turned back to Lena.

Kara pulled the comm link out of her ear, realizing being so far beneath ground must have made her tracker and connection go mute.

"They think I'm in trouble. Shit," Kara said, shaking her head, Lena's mouth opening, nodding as she understood the force about to rain down on them.

"Oh, this will be a great way to inform the DEO a Luthor and Super have teamed up… in more ways than one," Lena ironically pointed out, Kara shaking her head.

"Why do I always get myself into these situations," Kara whined out, Lena looking at her once more, biting her lip as she realized Kara's underwear was bare with the hospital gown.

"I um… I better get you some scrubs," Lena said, Kara finally catching up with Lena, only pouting and crying out louder.

Lena chuckled, her hand gently cupping Kara's chin as she pecked her cheek, walking to another cabinet to find some suitable clothing. Kara felt most of her strength return, the shards not inflicting too much pain or damage, but just enough to have weakened her for a very short duration of time. Lena brought her back some dark blue scrubs, going to the tray of Kryptonite and ridding it of its contents.

She nearly jumped at the biohazard bin when the DEO stormed out of the elevator, rolling her eyes. She heard them approach with their guns, Alex Danvers leading the pack.

"Kara!" she called out, making the turn and seeing her sister in a hospital get up.

"Kara?" she said, lowering her gun, noticing her sister's worn expression.

Alex observed her sister's sheepish smile, the small blood droppings around the table and floor, her eyes finally noticing Lena Luthor walking towards them as her heels clacked on the tiles of the examination room.

"What the hell is going on here? Kara, were you hurt?"

"Um, well… it's complicated," Kara said awkwardly.

Alex looked at her sister incredulously, then turning back to Lena, beginning to march right over to the woman, Lena squaring her jaw and ready for yet another lecture about how she was just another Luthor… until Kara stepped right in front of Alex.

"Kara?" Alex said stunned, looking over her sister's shoulder to an equally shocked Lena.

"It's fine Alex. You guys overreacted, everything's okay."

"Kara! Your tracker went completely offline, and we had a Kryptonite signature in Lena's office! What is going on!"

"It's a long story-"

"Did she brainwash you? What the hell did you do to her!" Alex said, trying to get around Kara again, Supergirl stopping her in her tracks.

"Alex! Stop! She didn't do anything! I broke down her door, it was my fault."

Alex blinked twice, again looking at Kara like she was crazy.

"And why was her door ridden with _Kryptonite_? Hm?"

Kara bit her lip, and Lena sighed, stepping up closer.

"I was mad, at Kara… we were fighting."

"You were fighting? You realize that stuff could kill her?" Alex said, her voice rising.

The DEO agents present had chosen to back off, Jo'on finally approaching the situation, letting Winn know they found Kara and ordering the team to evacuate.

Lena fumed.

"What's happened between Kara and I is frankly none of your business."

Kara cringed, realizing she should have remembered pairing two really smart, strong and stubborn women together in a fight would end poorly.

"None of my business? Are you forgetting who the hell your brother is? Or your mother?"

"I'm not my family name. Some people are actually not so ignorant to understand that fact!"

"You're a Luthor!"

"Enough!"

Alex and Lena both blinked, shying away from Kara who was clenching her fists tightly.

"Alex… it was an accident. I will explain it to you later, but right now…" Kara drifted off, Lena surprised once again that the girl was choosing to stay with her for the time being, leaving her sister to stand in shock.

"You're not coming with us?"

"Lena and I have a lot to sort through. That's what we were doing, before… all of this," she gestured at the group, Alex's mouth dropping open.

"You have got to be kidding me. Of all the stupid things-"

"Alex."

Alex whipped her head back to Jo'on.

"You're on her side too?" Alex exasperated.

Jo'on stared Alex down, then glancing to Kara, and finally landing his gaze on Lena, the green eyed girl looking back at him wearily. He seemed to debate something, finally looking back to Alex, standing firm.

"Lena Luthor saved my life. She saved the lives of every alien in this city, including Kara. For the time being, she has earned my trust and respect, until proven otherwise."

Alex bit the inside of her cheek, shaking her head. She knew Hank was making sense, but this was her baby sister, the sister she spent her life protecting. She looked back to Kara.

"If I don't get a text every hour on the hour until you're back home, _alone_ , then I'll be coming back to drag you off," Alex said, leaving no room for questioning.

She took a step away, pausing once more, glaring at Lena, the Luthor returning the look in kind.

"If you hurt her-"

"Superman will surely kill me before you. I'm well aware," Lena interrupted, folding her arms across her stomach, daring Alex to challenge her.

Alex held the glare for a moment longer, finally tearing herself away and leaving the room. Kara watched her walk off sadly, Jo'on approaching her.

"She's just worried. She'll be okay," he said calmly.

Kara looked up to him and nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Thank you," she said, her big eyes communicating her gratitude, not just for looking for her, but also for his acceptance of what was happening with Lena.

"No need to thank me," he said, reaching up to squeeze her shoulder briefly, throwing a quick nod to Lena as he made his own exit.

Kara released a breath she didn't even know she was holding, willing herself to not eavesdrop on whatever rant Alex was about to give Hank. She rubbed her eyes, not even noticing Lena come up and place a hand on her shoulder. Kara finally turned to look at her, blinking away the haze, looking to Lena sadly.

"Let's get you some rest…and probably some food."

As if on cue, Kara's stomach growled out, making her blush in embarrassment once again, though to her delight, also making Lena chuckle. She grabbed her torn up suit as Lena grabbed her phone, gesturing for her to join her as they marched back to the elevator. When Kara reached her, Lena felt warmth spread across her body and cheeks as Kara Danvers slipped her hand into her own, the elevator doors closing behind them softly.

* * *

Kara had been exhausted, and Lena opted to drive her Tesla back to her penthouse, which was fortunately not far from L Corp. After another elevator ride, it opened up to a floor with only two doors, Lena owning one of the two top-level penthouses. Lena unlocked the door, and it wasn't until the smell wafted out that Kara realized there was food waiting for them.

"What?"

Lena smirked, gesturing for Kara to enter.

"I had my doorman order and bring the food up. Potstickers are your favorite right?"

Kara looked to Lena like she might cry, nodding frantically, the earnest look in her face making Lena chuckle again.

"Please, help yourself."

Kara didn't even bother controlling herself, using her super speed to rush over to the counter in the wide-open space, kitchen area off to the right with a counter dividing the space, stools to boot. A large dining table stood nearby, with a large living and lounge space opening up to wide open floor to ceiling length windows overlooking the city.

Lena walked through to the end of her place, throwing her purse by the office door on the left side and veering right down the hall, past the two extra rooms and to her master bed and bath, grabbing a negligee for sleep and a robe to stay decent. When she came back out, her hair down, she froze in shock, realizing the three orders of potstickers were eaten, Kara downing the lo mein and dumplings at the same time.

Kara peered up mid slurp, realizing Lena was staring at her. She finished the noodles in her mouth, smiling awkwardly.

"Um, yea, I have to eat a lot…"

Lena blinked a few times, finally remembering Kara's need for more energy and the heightened metabolism. She nodded, finishing her walk to join Kara. She reached over and grabbed the chicken fried rice and soup she ordered, sitting at the counter, Kara back to standing and eating.

They ate in silence, both tired. Occasionally, they would look up at each other, sometimes catching a glance, both blushing. Kara finished everything in front of her, and when Lena gave up her rice for soup, she pushed it to the hungry Kryptonian, who bashfully thanked her.

"That must be such a pain, to have to constantly eat and keep your energy up," Lena commented, giving Kara a small smile, the girl rocking her head back and forth as she finished her bite.

"Yea. Most people just get mad, because I never gain weight, so…" she trailed off, back to the food, Lena looking at her sadly.

"Well, the grass is always greener, am I right?" Lena said good-naturedly.

Kara finished off the rice, looking at Lena, once again feeling like she was the only other person in the world who got her.

"Yea… yea," Kara said, smiling a small smile.

Lena watched her for a few moments longer, finally pushing off the counter, holding out a hand to Kara.

"I think we can talk more tomorrow. We both need to sleep."

Kara looked up at Lena, nodding slowly. She blushed as she walked around the counter and took Lena's hand. While she felt her heart flutter, she also knew Lena was as tired as her, and sex was the last thing on her mind. When they entered Lena's room, Lena stripped her robe off, going to her phone to set an alarm. Kara sat on the bed, pulling out her comm link and leaving a message for Alex that she was going to sleep and would talk to her first thing in the morning.

Lena had crawled into the bed by this point, shutting off the light, Kara placing the comm on the other bedside table. She awkwardly shrugged the scrub bottoms off, leaving the shirt on for sleep, crawling in after Lena.

She moved to rest on her back, staring at the ceiling, a little taken aback by how the night had turned out. As her thoughts swam and swirled, Lena shifted over and wrapped her arm and leg around Kara. The movement caused Kara to adjust, wrapping an arm around Lena's waist as the woman's head fit into the crook of Kara's head and shoulder.

"Don't overthink, just rest. We'll figure everything out in the morning."

Kara let one hand play with Lena's hair, her other hand resting on the knee thrown over her body, brushing it softly.

"Promise?" Kara whispered, unsure of herself.

Lena responded by snuggling up closer to Kara, leaving a kiss on her cheek.

"I promise. This is just one of many bumps in the road, Kara," Lena replied softly, dozing off.

Kara smiled into Lena's hair. She felt Lena fall off shortly after, Kara releasing a deep breath, beyond grateful that for once in her life, it seemed things were about to look up, like everything had happened just to get her to this moment, to get her to Lena.

"The course of true love never did run smooth," Kara whispered out, her eyes closing, slowly drifting off as well.

* * *

Anddd more notes;

That last quote was taken from Shakespeare.

Wow! So, this was full of drama and angst. I think Alex is super protective of Kara, and can sometimes be a bit rash. Kara being into a woman would be a non-issue, I think? Maybe a shock? But she'd be super protective with Lena involved! I'd like to think Jo'on would be grateful, and really, Lena has done nothing but be a help to all of these people/aliens. Even when I watched the winter finale, I completely 100% believed Lena was tricking her mom. It just seemed so Lena, and I was like, if she became team Luthor, than that would be such a fail on the writers part. So I'm hoping the character of Kara had the same faith and belief that I did! And that's how I wrote her.

I also think Lena would feel so hurt… their friendship (subtext total love) is still sort of fragile and Lena needs people and I think she'd cut Kara off to avoid more pain, but Kara Zor-El is one stubborn gal and doesn't give up on the people she loves! So yea, that's my perspective on them thus far. I hope this wasn't too AU. Can't wait to see how the rest of the season pans out.

Reviews are appreciated y'all! I'm sure there are grammar errors, I rarely have a beta, so it happens. But let me know if you thought this was in character or how you feel about the pairing! I just don't see anyyyyyy chemistry with Kara and Mike, or Kara and James…. I don't know if it's just because Katie McGrath oozes sex but that pairing is the most realistic on for me when it comes to our precious Kara Danvers. Anywho!

Thanks for reading! Until next time.


End file.
